1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus, a radio communication system, a radio communication method, a computer-readable medium, a slave device, and a master device.
2. Related Art
A master device, which is a radio communication device to perform radio communication based on Bluetooth (registered trademark) lowenergy which is a near field communication standard, receives identification information transmitted periodically from a slave device which is a different radio communication device to be a communication partner, the identification information being called an advertisement. Then, after transmitting a connection request to the slave device, the master device performs transmission/reception of data with the slave device (see, for example, JP 2012-142877 A).
As described above, in the radio communication device to perform radio communication based on the Bluetooth (registered trademark) lowenergy, the slave device uses three channels, which is previously assigned for advertising, for advertising among 40 channels in total in a frequency band. However, performing advertising by constantly using the three channels causes wasteful power consumption in a case where communication between a specific slave device and a master device is performed.
An embodiment of the present invention has been provided in view of the forgoing and is to provide a slave device to control wasteful power consumption.